


Tuesday (dreams slip away)

by euphoriaseoks



Series: Weekdays (this tasteless Haze) [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loneliness, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sad, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoriaseoks/pseuds/euphoriaseoks
Summary: They stop talking, and their viewers notice. Of course they notice, Dan thinks, how could they not? How could they not notice the pain he feels every time he looks at Phil?How can Phil not notice?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the last installment of this series, although there might be a prequel at some point
> 
> this is the only fic in the series that is not (really) based on true events, so don't worry about me :)
> 
> enjoy!

They stop talking, properly talking.

Of course, there’s still words exchanged, a mumbled „good morning“, when Dan is still in a day state, barely awake and forgetful of the current situation.

There’s still „pass me the salt“ and „where’d you put the camera? “And „can you help me film? “, but that’s all there is.

 

They stop eating breakfast together. Their old tradition of watching an Anime in the morning is long forgotten, now there’s just a lingering silence has Dan makes himself a cup of tea and retracts to his room.

 

There are no discussions about shows and movies anymore, Dan stops ranting about social injustice and Phil stops making bad puns.

 

They stop talking, and their viewers notice. Of course they notice, Dan thinks, how could they not? How could they not notice the pain he feels every time he looks at Phil?

How can Phil not notice?

 

 

It’s one fateful Tuesday afternoon in May, when Dan is browsing his twitter, absent-mindedly, coffee in hand, and discovers a picture, showing Phil and a fan.

In front of a house, with a sign in the front yard that says “On Sale” in bold, red letters.

And it doesn’t mean anything, but Dan’s poor, numb heart suddenly starts hurting again.

 

 _He’s moving out._ He thinks. _He’s moving out, he’ll leave, he’s leaving me, it’s over._

 

His chest starts to feel tight, his heart beat rapidly quickens, he cannot breathe. It feels like he’s just run a marathon, but somehow worse, as if some invisible force is trying to suffocate him.

He keeps staring at the picture, the image burning itself into his eyes until he can’t see anything else.

It feels like hell. He’s in hell.

 

 

Hours later, when Phil returns, Dan is in his room, hidden away.

Days later, Phil tells him.

“Me and Lucas have found a house.” He said, no sign of joy on his face. “I’m so sorry.” He adds.

 

Weeks later, the last remainder of Phil is gone.

Dan is alone.

 

And really, Dan thinks, as he stares at the array of pills in his hand, really he’s been alone for quite some time.

 

Really, he thinks, as he swallows all of these pills, really, they’ve stopped talking years ago.

They have stopped talking,

So Dan stops living.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
